After Graduation
by Malfoys-Lover1
Summary: Hermione's pregnant with Harry's baby. It was a stupid mistake and now she's dealing with the consequences. RR
1. Revelations

After Graduation.  
  
SUMMARY: She went, she had to. Hermione Granger couldn't hold Harry back when he had so much ahead of him, she couldn't burden him with a child, and so she ran from the wizarding world, not for forever but for as long as need be. What happens when her son returns 11 years later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned in the following story but I do own Richard Granger.  
  
A/N: Here's the new story, well this is the first chapter of many! For those of you who have read Innocent Eyes, chapter 10 will be up soon, please be patient!  
  
Thank you,  
  
Malfoys-Lover1 (arrgh I do not like the '1' bit!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - Revelations  
  
Tears filled those chocolate brown eyes, her worst fears had been confirmed, she, Hermione Elizabeth Granger was pregnant. Madame Pomphrey had broken the news after doing the spell nine times, it was hard to believe that the brightest student had landed herself in such a position.  
  
"Well Miss Granger," Madame Pomphrey addressed her sternly, bringing Hermione from her thoughts, "I shall have to inform the Headmaster of this, of this..situation."  
  
With that the medi-witch disappeared before Hermione could nod in agreement. She poked her stomach with her index finger, she had been feeling ill for the past week, throwing up on occasions, it was when the problem didn't hesitate to stop she thought that she had better have a check up at the infirmary. Now, she was officially pregnant. It was then the thought hit Hermione as she sat patiently waiting for the medi-witch to return with the headmaster, 'It takes two to tango.'  
  
If only she had come to Madame Pomphrey before hand then maybe none of this would have happened and she wouldn't be dreaming about whether it would be a boy or a girl - if she decided to keep the baby. But how was she supposed to know, she didn't exactly plan to conceive a child, so it wasn't entirely her fault, was it? The father, Hermione wasn't sure what to do, to be honest - she didn't even know how, perhaps she had too much pumpkin juice or something silly like that. Still, either way Harry would have to know.  
  
Albus Dumbledore arrived, followed by a frowning Madame Pomphrey.  
  
"While I speak with Miss Granger, would you get Severus, please Poppy," Albus asked kindly, Madame Pomphrey seemed to frown a little harder but a moment later she had disappeared in search of the Potions Master. Dumbledore moved swiftly across the room, eventually ending up next to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "would you like to tell me or would you rather have some rest?" Taking her eyes off her shaking hand she looked to the Headmaster like she could trust him with her deepest secrets.  
  
"I honestly don't mind," Hermione stated, trying to be like her normal level-headed self, "but perhaps the sooner, the better."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, twinkling his eye at her, she gulped, " very wise choice Miss Granger." It was then the second last person she wanted around (Harry being the first), came in, Severus Snape. Hermione looked away as the Professor strode over, using the robe billowing effect.  
  
"Albus, some of us have the whole day, the fact is I don't, so make it quick," Snape glared at Dumbledore.  
"Ah yes, you know the 'velexio potion', it may need brewing and you know how long it takes to mature?" Dumbledore questioned. Snape looked at Hermione and then back to Dumbledore, his lip curving slightly upwards.  
  
"Of course I know, it takes a week to mature or 168 hours exactly, what is needed with it?" he asked. Dumbledore for once slightly frowned at Snape, Snape naturally frowned back, but soon broke the frowning by stalking off back to his office.  
  
"The velexio potion, is one that causes a miscarriage, if you don't want this baby then you may abort the pregnancy, however you could keep the baby if you wish," Dumbledore said, trying to be helpful to a lost Hermione.  
  
"Perhaps the father should know and help towards making the decision, how long do we have, Professor?" Hermione asked, she was still in shock and was sure that Professor Snape knew of her current condition, which didn't help her one little bit.  
  
"A week," Dumbledore answered, "by then the velexio will be ready to drink, and you have to do it within 24 hours of being mature, otherwise it will be too late and another velexio would have to be brewed, making it more risky for you, Miss Granger." Hermione fell into thought again, she would be graduating from Hogwarts in a week exactly, so the pregnancy wouldn't interfere at all with her education. But a child would cause some serious changes to her life. Hermione was going to go to a University specializing in Potions, Alchemistry and Charms, she would have to re-think if she was going to bring a child into the world and then there was Harry, sweet, young and charming Harry. Hermione's best friend and father to the tiny fetus growing inside her, did he want a baby? She had never asked him about kids, whether he wanted to be a father when he grew up, it had never crossed her mind to ask him. Would he even have time to bring up their child? Harry had high hopes of becoming an International Quidditch star, or even an auror - he had finally gotten the NEWTS that he needed to become one. Was he ready to be a father, when he had so much ahead of him? Hermione didn't think he really was ready, she knew Harry, she was his best friend along with Ron.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore brought her back from thought, "maybe you should talk to him." He smiled as she watched Dumbledore with absolute shock, surely he couldn't read minds.  
  
"No Miss Granger, your face clearly tells me all," he chuckled and she tried to smile a little. 


	2. It's For The Best

After Graduation.  
  
SUMMARY: She went, she had to. Hermione Granger couldn't hold Harry back when he had so much ahead of him, she couldn't burden him with a child, and so she ran from the wizarding world, not for forever but for as long as need be. What happens when her son returns 11 years later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned in the following story but I do own Richard Granger.  
  
A/N: I do not personally disagree with abortion. There is nothing wrong if you want to have an abortion, to me it is just a fact of life and you are entitled to do what you wish, as long as it isn't against the law! Hermione Granger in this story does decide against abortion, do not be influenced by Hermione in any way, it is your choice whether you have an abortion or not (if you are in that situation). Me, I don't know what I would do, it's kind of personal, however what I am trying to say is that there might be some offending lines to people who agree with abortion and not having children etc. Like I said, I am sitting on the fence, in my opinion, both decisions are totally fine with me. Do not be offended!  
  
No Flames regarding abortion please. I have clearly stated that the story might contain some offending lines.  
  
Please. Do not ask me personal questions about whether I think abortion is wrong. Read all of the above if you are still wondering. Don't wonder after that!  
  
Enjoy the story, if you really have a major problem and desperately want me to change the story with good reason, then maybe I will think about it. If you email me and do have reasonable questions about the following story then I might answer you, via email. I can't promise anything as I am very busy and will be during the next few years of my life!  
  
If you are in a situation like Hermione's then please don't be influenced by her decision, it is your decision and maybe you should try websites for your situation. If you do however decide to be like Hermione - of your own choice, then that is fine and I wish you good luck! Good Luck anyway!  
  
Remember to review, please no flames.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.  
  
Hence, we continue with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - It's For The Best.  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed, awake and thinking about the next day. She was graduating tomorrow, finally leaving the place that was like her second home and she actually couldn't wait to leave, only one thing was bothering her. Tomorrow would also be the day that the velexio potion would be ready and she still hadn't made her mind up, she tried looking at the advantages but then there were always the disadvantages that seemed to cancel everything out and so she was left with her conscious. Part of it wanted to tell Harry, the other part didn't, if she took the potion then she wouldn't need to tell Harry, but if she didn't could she still get away without telling him? Hermione frowned, why didn't she want to tell Harry again? Oh yes, she would ruin his life practically. As far as she was concerned it wasn't Harry's fault, it had all been some silly mistake, something she couldn't really remember herself. So, there was no need to tell Harry, Harry was innocent as far as she was concerned, she had herself to blame, she was the one who got herself into the mess, she should have steered clear but she didn't and so now she was carrying the baby.  
  
Velexio, a strong mixture of herbal spices combined with mandrake juices, toe of frog and snake venom. Hermione had looked it up in the library, eager to find out what she could about the nasty potion. It had some minor side effects which would only last up to a week after intake.  
  
Basically the potion was a substitute for abortion, 'think of it Hermione, you could either kill it or you could get fat, suffer and after all of that let it live.' She wasn't being sensible but then again she wasn't thrilled about being pregnant, according to Madame Pomphrey she was four weeks along. 'Four weeks already, doesn't time fly,' Hermione suddenly thought, 'Just think, another 36 and you'll be just about ready to give birth.' This seemed to make her feel sick, without the help of morning sickness, giving birth sounded a lot worse than a Charms exam and she was always terrified before and during those. To Hermione, being pregnant sounded awful, was it worth all the pain? Her mother had to go through it, perhaps she should ask her mother sometime, 'Mum, I was just wondering, was I worth all that pain you went through when you were pregnant with me?' Her mum would probably end up smiling warmly and answering something like 'Of course you were!'  
  
By now Hermione had made some sort of a decision, she wouldn't tell Harry, he didn't need to know, she had wanted to tell him but had decided against it, it was for his own good, besides he might not want Hermione or the baby. Abortion was wrong, she had thought long and hard about it, it would be easy to get rid of the life growing inside of her, but the amazing thing was she had actually helped in creating the life. If she got rid of the baby then she might not be able to live with herself, she would always have that feeling of guilt and regret, always thinking 'what if.'. However if she had the baby then she could ensure that she wouldn't be killing anybody.  
  
Hermione finally shut her eyes, was she doing the right thing?  
  
~*~  
  
Today was the last day, her last day as a student. She would be finally finishing her education at Hogwarts and also telling the Headmaster of her decision. Professor Snape had been having the tie of his life for the past week, he knew Hermione was pregnant and he would make snide comments during the lesson, comments that nobody seemed to get apart from Hermione as they were directed towards her and her condition.  
  
"Feeling well today, Miss Granger?" he sneered at her and she blushed a little. Harry and Ron looked at Professor Snape with a confused expression.  
  
"Why yes Professor, never better, I never knew you cared," she answered, she would never have dreamed about answering him back like that a year ago, but she had been made stronger by his sneers and constant snarling that she had actually finally had the courage to answer him a few times in the past few weeks. He scowled at her and then turned to the rest of the class, hissing at them about how pleased he was that they would be leaving that day. Harry and Ron seemed to look at Hermione with amazement, she just smiled at them and then looked back to Professor Snape.  
  
The lesson seemed to pass quickly and then the whole day went by in a flurry, it was after dinnertime that Hermione went to the Headmaster's office. When she arrived at the large stone phoenix, the entrance was already open, like it had been waiting for her to come along. She stepped onto a stair and the staircase spiraled upwards to the proper entrance of the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Ah Miss Granger," Dumbledore said cheerfully, standing to the right of him was the overgrown bat himself, Professor Snape. Hermione gulped a little before she took a step towards the two men, she thought it would only be Dumbledore there. How could she say anything with Professor Snape being there, he had after all taken the time to brew the potion and now she had to tell him it had been a complete waste of time. She could really see his reaction when she said the things she had been intending to say. Perhaps she could make it look like she was allergic to frogs.  
  
"Hello," she chimed nervously and took the seat that Dumbledore motioned her to sit in. Snape was doing his usual cruel and sinister smile.  
"Miss Granger, you know the choices that lay in front of you, Severus has brewed the potion and everything is ready, unless you have decided against the velexio," Dumbledore said with a slight smile. She knew Dumbledore had wanted her to keep the baby, she could see why, there was a shortage of witches and wizards in the world, another magical being could make all the difference and stop the race from disappearing entirely.  
  
"Well actually Professor, I have already made my decision," Hermione informed him, Dumbledore seemed to be smiling, as if he already knew her answer.  
  
"I'm going to keep the baby," she said, her hands were shaking madly, there she had said it, in front of Snape too. Snape seemed to still have the same cruel expression on his face and he looked at her with glittering eyes.  
  
"Such a foolish decision too, Miss Granger," he hissed, she jumped as he examined her through those black eyes. "Why would such a talented young girl like yourself burden yourself with a child that does not even have a father, Miss Granger," the words were spoken softly but they were harsh. Dumbledore looked as though he was about to interrupt when Hermione decided to answer her former Professor.  
  
"Actually, Professor, the baby does have a father or has nobody explained what sex is to you? Perhaps that's why you spend all day.." she didn't finish the sentence as Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
"Hermione, Severus!" he said in a firm tone, unlike the softness that roamed usually, "it is not wise of us to argue. Severus, we should be pleased for Hermione, not doubting her decision! Hermione, I'm sure Severus knows more about making babies than he lets on." Hermione and Snape sent death glares to each other.  
  
"I have to admit, I'm rather fond of your decision Hermione, you will make an excellent mother. Does the father know?" Dumbledore suddenly asked as he helped himself to a sherbet lemon and offered her one, she declined.  
  
"Um, no," Hermione answered, a little uneasy about the question she had just been asked. Dumbledore looked a little confused but decided not to ask any more of it. So Hermione left the office, leaving behind the two men.  
  
A/N: Review, Review, Review!!! 


End file.
